2 Hobbits
by Aya Eliya
Summary: About a girl and Frodo in Deeper Earth, facing lots of danger thanks to an old friend of Gandalf's. *Chapter 10 up*
1. Book 1-Meet Angela May James

A/N: hahaha, RSJ's cousin meets Frodo Baggins somehow transported to his future, our present. Inspired after a Brio cover, seeing the movie and a Miss Angie song on the radio. My insanity comes to any readers.  
  
"Angela May James!" The curly dark haired teen smiled, and reigned her horse in. "Yes mother?" The graying replica of her daughter frowned at her carefree daughter. "Do you have any idea what time it is?" Angela closed her eyes, and tilted her head up. "Sometime after midnight?" she guessed, reluctantly coming out of her memories. Her mother threw her arms into the house. "That's it! Fall into a time warp, for all I care!" Angela giggled. "Mothers. The same the world round."  
  
Across the field, a teen-age boy awoke several feet underground. Some horses thudded above his head. He can't feel his feet, and when he looks down, he realizes they've grown several feet. He shrieks. "I'm a giant!"  
  
Halfway around it, Angela stops. "Oh. 3 A. M. I should go to bed, get at least 3 hours of sleep." Angela sighs, and heads her black mare for home. "Come on, Nightling. We're both getting tired, and you've known it longer than I have." Angela smiled, Wake Up Call by Relient K running through her head. "But I'm 12 hours off."  
  
Frodo Baggins sat up, and looked at his feet. No hair. He next stood. He towered, nearly as tall as Strider had. "It's actually happened. I am now a human. But why? How?" Unfortunately for Frodo, there was no one to answer his questions.  
  
Angela had stabled Nightling, and now stumbled into bed; two and half-hours after her mother had asked her to. "Tomorrow," she yawned, "I'll sleep through first period. Nothing interesting in homeroom, maybe that, too." Angela trailed off, already half-asleep.  
  
  
  
At 9 am, Frodo had managed to get into a troubled sleep. He had emerged near large buildings, and had entered the first one. Lots of creatures like him shoved him around, until he fled into a doorway. People stared at him. A tall woman stared at him. "Are you a new student? Tell me, what is your name?"  
  
Frodo looked nervously around. "F-ff-rodo!" The woman smiled at him. "Angela? Would you please go talk to our new student?" Angela nodded, smiling brightly. Frodo noticed she seemed half awake.  
  
"Well. Did you say your name was Frodo?" Frodo nodded, not trusting his voice. "Nice to meet you. Do you have a last name?" Frodo nodded. "Baggins. Frodo Baggins." Angela smiled. "Like I said, nice to meet you." Frodo grinned. "So where are you from?" Frodo tentatively said, "The shire? Could you tell me where I am?" Angela laughed. "In the big- little city of Portland. Which shire do you come from?" Frodo looked confused. "The shire?" Angela smiled. "How'd you get here?" Frodo remembered the end of the ring, and getting back home, and falling asleep. "I kind of woke up in this wooden box under ground." Angela's face paled. "You were dead?" she whispered. Frodo shook his head impatiently. "Hobbits live underground. I was in someone's home. I woke up, and the other hobbit wasn't there. I got out, and saw this building, so I came in." Angela grabbed his hand. "Come with me, and don't say a thing."  
  
Angela rushed into the room. "Ms. Jou? Frodo here needs a ride home. He just woke up and came inside. I need to take him home." Ms. Jou nodded. "You'll have to make up your school work." Angela nodded distractedly, and pulled Frodo out the door.  
  
At her locker, she took off her shoes, and handed Frodo her socks. "why don't you have shoes on?" Frodo smiled. "Hobbits feet are their shoes." Angela shook her head. "We've got to get you some real clothes."  
  
  
  
An hour later, they walked out of the mall, and Frodo looked more like an average American teen. "There. Now we have some clothes. What schooling do you have?" Frodo looked at her. "I know a little elvish, and the basic human language. Why?" Angela was laughing. "What had happened when you fell asleep?" Frodo explained about getting his uncle's ring, and having to destroy it. He cut it very short, down to three hours, while they walked to Angela's house.  
  
  
  
"That's an interesting story. So you're from ancient history, turned from a midget adult to a human teen. This ought to be fun." 


	2. Book 1- Frodo Hates Homework

A/N: Well, I'm getting plot ideas, and since I'm updating everything up, I'll post this, too. R/R if you want me to update it at all after this, or just like it. I can't stop you from flaming this. Oh, the first song reference is to Ginny Owens' Without Condition.  
  
"What do you mean, homework? We just spent seven and a half hours there! Why do we get three hours more?" Angela smiled grimly. "Teacher's humor. Just be glad you've figured out most every subject, Frodo. Now start working. I want to ride Nightling tonight." Frodo grinned. "Two weeks, and you're already sick of me, Angela?" Angela smiled back. "For you to understand would be clearly impossible." Frodo laughed as Angela sung along to Ginny Owens' song.  
  
  
  
That night, Frodo rode the brown mare, aptly named Mud. A fine rider though. "Feels so odd to have the ground so far from me." Angela smiled. "You'll get used to it."  
  
A few feet below them, a mad magician decided he'd send Frodo back in time. For fun, he decided to send the girl back with him.  
  
A/N: I decided if I'm continuing this, I might as well make there be a reason to do so. You think you can guess what happens. 


	3. Book 1-Angela in Middle Earth

A black hole appeared. Frodo had jumped off his horse, and now approached it. Angela jumped off, and ran to stop him. "It's the shire! Come on, Angela!"  
  
But Angela didn't hear him, or her shouts, "Don't get so close, Frodo! We've got to get away!"  
  
In a moment, it widened, and sucked them both into the depths.  
  
  
  
When they woke, Gandalf stood over them. Angela shrieked, "Giant!" Frodo laughed. "Who and what is she, Frodo?" Frodo looked pleadingly at Gandalf. "Can you send her back? She's warned me, like she was supposed to? I don't want her to get hurt." Angela glared at him. "Oh sure. This giant magician comes and whisks me into this new world, and you immediately want to send me back to calculus and english lit? Have you a heart of stone, Frodo Baggins?"  
  
Strider and Gandalf watched as the two fought about whether she should stay or not. For them, it was amusing. They knew they could probably get her to go back to whatever Hobbit town she'd snuck out of.  
  
Frodo was furious. "Angela! I just don't want you to get hurt! Can't you get that? I know exactly what we're going into."  
  
Angela turned to Gandalf, who she still believed had turned her into the miniature version. "Couldn't you make me your size? I know I was about half it where we just came from." Gandalf was taken aback. "I assumed you had just slipped your ring on for a moment, Frodo. You mean you actually left and went to this hobbit's land?" Angela jumped up. "DON'T YOU GET IT? I AM ANGELA MAY JAMES!" Gandalf looked at Angela, once again amused. "I'm sure. When was the last time she slept?" Frodo shrugged. "Sometime yesterday morning. It was around one in the morning when we found our way back here."  
  
Sam appeared, and stared at Angela. "Where'd you find her? Girl, do you have a sister?" Angela smiled. Someone my size again. She shook her head.  
  
Wherever you came from, it's time you went home." Angela sighed. "All right, if you didn't send Frodo to kidnap me, why did you make him bring me just to send me back? Or are you saying you didn't bring me here?" Gandalf was now dumbfounded. She wasn't lying, and he couldn't turn her loose without some sort of knowledge of what she did. This calculus and English lit sounded frightening.  
  
Angela smiled sweetly, tossed her head, and looked adorable. "Are you sending me out to force my way in these woods alone? I know the demon-"  
  
Frodo clamped his hand over hers. "Ignore her. She's delusional. Send her back?" Frodo's eyes were pleading. Gandalf shook his head. "That would require knowing where she came from."  
  
Frodo sighed. "All right, Angela, but you better not tell them what happens. You're going to tell me how to stop the deaths that are going to happen here." Angela hugged him fiercely. "Great! I get to die fighting the-" Once again, Frodo clamped his hand over her mouth. "Shush." Strider and Gandalf exchanged glances. What had happened to Frodo?  
  
  
  
The party met with the elves. "Do you declare her able to join us?" They scrutinized her. "A hobbit girl. Do you believe she will stand the quest?"  
  
Angela got a crazy idea. She thought that perhaps these elves ancient language might have come from Hebrew. "I follow Yeshua ben Yosef, my Savior. If He wishes harm to come to me, I will endure it unto death." The amused glances were getting annoying. "All right! I give up. Send me back, however you brought me here!" The two elf leaders looked at each other. "We wish to speak to the hobbit privately."  
  
  
  
A few hours later, Angela returned. We need to review several facts before we send her back to her year. She is to remain in your group. According to legend, she will not die, regardless of what attacks you. She is to bear the ring now."  
  
Frodo looked at her in relief in anger. The ring had recently come back into his posession, and he didn't want to give it up. As he gave it to her, he felt the eye watch, and blink as Angela took it. Frodo was relieved. "Thank you. This makes my journey much easier." Angela nodded, and solemnly clasped the ring's chain around her neck. "Well?" Frodo handed her his mail some hours later.  
  
  
  
The party set out the next morning. As Angela fingered the ring, she whispered songs to strengthen her. She was not alone in her quest, but she did not yet have faith that this party would keep her safe. "We must pass these mountains!" Angela trudged after Frodo, her feet stinging with the cold of the snow and ice. She wore an outfit similar to Frodo's, except hers had a red cape. "Do they still believe you have the ring?" she whispered. Frodo shook his head. "You felt the eye, right? It saw me hand it to you. I will do my best to protect you." Angela smiled. "I need your bravery and strength. You've come through this trip. I haven't." Frodo looked excitedly at her. "Are you sure you can spare Gandalf?" Angela smiled. "If this creature is indeed a demon, it will not take him." Frodo looked immensely relieved. "Thank you, Angela." Angela smiled. "Now here comes the collapse." 


	4. Book 1-Attack with 1 Balrog

Angela cringed as the drums started. "I felt it necessary." Frodo shook his head. You survived this, remember?" Angela had forced Frodo to put on the mail the night before, even though she was unsure she would actually let the foolish hobbit friend of Frodo's to awaken them.  
  
Angela smiled as the battle began. The elf shooting through the splintered board was frightening, but she knew it only held off the inevitable. She quickly encased herself in a corner where she started praying.  
  
The battle went on, and you know how it goes. Then they came to the scene where the goblins all flee because the demon's coming.  
  
  
  
Angela abruptly appears, and follows Gandalf closely. They get to the bridge, and Gandalf has made it break. The whip had come snaking back up, and.  
  
Angela saw it coming. The demon intended on taking Gandalf back with it into the pit. Angela took a deep breath, and leapt.  
  
The liquid flaming whip ensnared her body. In an odd way, she was numb to the pain. The demon, believing he had caught his prey, fell silently, waiting for the floor, where he would devour it.  
  
However, there were other plans for Angela. Gandalf had somehow made her hover in the air. Angela fought her way out of the whips burning grip, and leaped for the wall. She clasped and held on tightly.  
  
All I have to do is find a way to climb up this wall. I know they're too devoted to leave me behind, but maybe since I have the ring, they will?  
  
Angela's thoughts confused her, but her troubled feeling managed to get her to the top before she got her feelings back, and felt the immense pain on her body.  
  
  
  
The magician felt sorry. "I've hurt the human. Maybe I should send her back home. But she's got the ring of power, and I don't know how powerful she is." So the magician left the girl where she was.  
  
  
  
Angela woke up in extreme pain. She screamed, it pained her so much. Frodo sat at her side. "I didn't realize sparing Gandalf would hurt you so much." Angela smiled weakly back. "I didn't think it would hurt this much, either. For some strange reason, only my ankle hurts." Frodo looked concerned. "Why? Gandalf put a healing spell on it to heal your body." Angela used her other foot to kick it off. She sighed. "Much better. Now it's evenly distributed." Frodo shook his head. "Now you won't be able to walk." Angela grinned. "Oh yeah?" Angela jumped to her feet. "It's the middle of my body that was harmed, Frodo, not my legs. I'd be sent home if I wasn't able to travel. As it is, I really don't want to face this Orc army with your friends. We need to visit the elves, and escape them."  
  
Frodo felt unsure about this, but spoke to Gandalf, and he agreed that they should visit Lothlorien. "Sorry you'll miss seeing Galadriel, but we've got a ring to burn."  
  
  
  
Once with the elves, Angela spoke to Elrond, and he agreed. It would be best if she left on her own to destroy the ring. It would be quicker, and less deadly to the others. He wished to send one with her, but she denied. "I would wish for Frodo if I must bring anyone, but I musn't waste his life on this, Elrond. He wouldn't survive the route I'd take, and I was brought here to spare lives, not take them." Elrond nodded. "You know the way?" Angela nodded. "To Morder. I will either die or return to my own land when I destroy this ring." Elrond nodded. "I wish you well. If it were in my power, I'd make the flames soft and cool. If not, may you die quickly." Angela nodded, still not believing she would die.  
  
  
  
As she left, crossing the lake, Frodo appeared out of nowhere. Angela jumped. "Couldn't let me go, even though I was letting you lead a normal life?" Frodo shrugged. "What's fun, living the safe life?" Angela sighed, and handed Frodo a paddle. However, Sam was too late to join their expedition.  
  
Out in the middle of the lake, Angela turned to Frodo. "Either I'm going to die in that lava mountain, or go back to the world of calculus. Unless you really want to leave your friends forever, I don't recommend coming with me." Frodo again shrugged. Angela glared at the sky, but said nothing.  
  
A/N: I'll probably finish this fic by putting a really short ending on it. I plan on making a better fotr fic, but I just did this to sort out my feelings. If someone emails me about Angela, I'll give her a more interesting career. If not, I'll wait for something to come up that she can star in. Enjoy wading through gunky fics while I update my CC fics, changing Japanese and English names for easier reading. 


	5. Book 1-The Ring Destroyed

A/N: mwahahaha, I'm ending this fic. I warned you at the end of the last chapter. I found out a few minutes after that, that I can't update my other fics until my laptop gets out of it's month long trip to the psychiatrist(for some reason, computers like breaking down after a few months around me.) I am dealing with a neutral work computer, while the family one in the other room seethes that I'm not slapping and cursing it as it logs me off, locks up, and deletes all my files. I'd rather torture whoever reads my fics. Explanation for anyone who reads my work that I'm trying to upload new work and corrections. Of course, I'm not deep enough into this category yet to do anything but a joke of a fanfic. For now, I'm done. Enjoy the end of the chapter.  
  
Angela stood on the edge of mount doom. She felt the giant eye upon her. The ringwraiths rushed to push her in, and grab the ring from her hand, and Frodo rushed to hold her back, and Sauron himself sent his very spirit to doubt her decision, but Angela stood firm, and cast herself into the pit  
  
I hope this is what I'm supposed to do, she thought.  
  
As she fell towards the searing heat, her body lengthened and slimmed.  
  
Somehow, Frodo held himself back. I am a Hobbit. She is a human. I'd just die jumping in after her.  
  
Years after ward, Frodo wished he had, just to see if they were meant to be.  
  
Her hobbit clothing was replaced with her riding outfit. I guess this points to the fact that I'll be returning home, she thought sadly.  
  
"Goodbye, Frodo!" she screamed, and her body disappeared into the flames. Frodo watched the flames melt the ring, and felt an odd sense of satisfaction.  
  
He didn't have long to savor it, as he had to run from the scene, before Sauron judged him.  
  
A/N: Extremely short, I'm ashamed of myself. Well, I need to read the book at least 12 more times, but there are yet 80 holds on the library book, and I can't see the movie again, so you'll have to wait a while. I might end up writing a futuristic version next. Beware! 


	6. Book 2-Death or Doom?

Angela May James awoke the next morning. "After that long night out, I guess you're entitled to sleep in." Her mother grumbled. Angela stared at the calendar. January 14. The day she'd woken up, and found an overgrown hobbit in her class. However, now she knew better than to hope this had been a warning.  
  
Angela sat at her desk, remembering every detail of her adventure with the strange Hobbits..."I wonder if the mad magician who sent me there would throw me back?" she thought out loud.  
  
  
  
In class that day, Angela went through her routine, unaware that her unknown magician was contemplating her strength. Frodo Baggins had led a long and depressed life after the ending of the ring, unsure of what he should have done with Angela's time with him.  
  
"I wonder if I were to offer them an existence in my world if they would accept?"  
  
  
  
Frodo Baggins held his uncle's blue blade Sting next to his throat. "What is this life? Wealthy and yet despised, poor yet respected? It's all circular reasoning!" Frodo started to push the blade against his skin, when an amused voice spoke up.  
  
"And ruin your only chance to see Angela?" Frodo dropped the knife in alarm. A magician clad in black stood in his doorway, sending smoky black smoke rings around Frodo's head. "There's a place you can wait for her. However, once you enter it, you may never exit."  
  
Frodo quickly calculated the likelihood of Angela's going for it. "Why would I? She hated me while she was here, never able to get home. Why would she want to go to wherever you're sending me?"  
  
The man smiled. "She came to escort you home, and then to destroy the demon. However, he wants a rematch, and I'm offering to send you to lower earth. However, only the elf Aidan will be able to send you home, and he has a fierce dislike of humans and myself. Something that happened many years before even Gandalf's time forced Aidan to flee this world."  
  
Frodo grinned. "You haven't told me why she wants to come yet." The man slammed his fist on the table. "She loves you, you fool! Can't either of you see it?" The man towered over the hobbit.  
  
He spoke in a language the hobbit didn't wish to understand, and slowly the hobbit felt himself stretching and thinning, his body becoming youthful again, his white hair dark brown, his stringy muscles tight again. "Now, if the thought of seeing Angela, and keeping this body until Aidan wishes to send you back doesn't suit you, I'll strike you with lightning, and heal your malformed brain!"  
  
Gandalf slammed the door open. "RoeInn the black, I should have known it was you, all those years ago! Sending that little Angela to die on mount doom, and cursing Frodo's existence with mourning!"  
  
Gandalf stopped abruptly. Frodo looked hopeful. He was also the size of a human, near 17 years of age. "What have you done to this hobbit? Change him back at once! This is unacceptable for a wizard of your standing!"  
  
RoeInn the black smirked. "Oh really? When did I become a wizard of standards? Besides, I have offered Frodo what he has been wanting for 75 years. A chance to see his Angel in Deeper Earth." Gandalf's jaw dropped. RoeInn puffed his pipe, contented that Frodo would do exactly as predicted. Choose human life, and end middle earth, or persuade Angela to choose hobbit life, and end High earth. However, in Deeper Earth, he could not monitor their progress, but within a hundred years, he expected it done. Deeper Earth wasn't a pleasant place to live.  
  
  
  
"Well, Frodo Baggins? Has your mind been set?" Frodo closed his eyes,, imagining Angela's laughing face. "Yes." Frodo opened his eyes. "I have." 


	7. Book 2-Convinced and Cast out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of JRRT's characters, but I do own deeper earth, Angela, her horse Nightling, the Mud mare, RoeInn the black, and anything else not found in the books or movie.  
  
"Explain to me why I should believe you, Mr. RoeInn." The black magician smiled kindly at this young human. "How many times must I mention poor Mr. Baggins illness? He calls continually for you, and I thought in his hour of need you would go for him."  
  
Angela crossed her arms. "A very lame story. First of all, Bilbo would not call for me, and Frodo would know better than to take me from this life. I have college to think of, and a life to plan. Seeing him-dying, I just can't do it, Mr. RoeInn."  
  
The magician nodded sympathetically. "I know you do not believe my story, but the truth you wouldn't. Frodo Baggins has agreed to go to Deeper Earth, where your demon friend wishes to see you again. He missed you when you didn't land."  
  
Angela shuddered. "You are telling me that you are sending me to the pit?" RoeInn grinned cruelly. "Actually Deeper Earth sounds less primitive. It sounds as though there'd be a million demons there." Angela smiled back. "Then you are saying there aren't?" RoeInn the black continued to grin, but did not answer.  
  
Angela threw her books down, and glared at RoeInn. "Give me a sign I am to follow this fool." She continued to glare. To Angela's perception, RoeInn morphed into a hobbit with dark brown hair. He looked at her sadly. "Why don't you believe me, Angie?" He immediately morphed back, and Angela knew he hadn't done that trick. She smiled. "All right, RoeInn. Lead me to your pit of despair."  
  
  
  
Angela saddled her horse Nightling, and reluctantly let RoeInn ride Mud. "Are you sure I couldn't ride Nightling? We'd match so much more." Angela shook her head fiercely. "Nightling has been ridden only by me since she was sold to us 3 years ago. A yearling does not forget her mistress that quickly."  
  
The pair raced for the edge of the field where Angela had fallen with Frodo a year before. "Sweet 16, is that the saying?" Angela glared at RoeInn, but more surprised than angry. "How'd you know?" RoeInn grinned. "Gave Frodo some nightmares about it when he woke up that age on this planet." Angela now glared at him, angry. "Make your pit and cast me into it."  
  
  
  
Frodo waited hopefully by the hole in the cave he sat in.  
  
Will she come?  
  
Of course not.  
  
Why would she?  
  
Because she cares for me.  
  
What put that idea in your head?  
  
Probably RoeInn's brain fix.  
  
Of course she hates me.  
  
Does she hate me?  
  
Frodo shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. As he did, he saw a light open in the hole above. He thought he heard Angela's voice mocking RoeInn.  
  
She won't come. She never trusted strangers.  
  
That's not true. She trusted you.  
  
That's not the point, RoeInn doesn't look trustworthy.  
  
  
  
Up above, Angela was mocking his black hole. "That's all you do? Just mutter under your breath, and a hole appears? I wonder, is this rigged?"  
  
  
  
Frodo climbed the rock face. He had to explain to her why she was here. Then he saw them fighting.  
  
  
  
SLAP! Angela pressed her hand to her cheek. She glared at Frodo, who clung scared to the wall. You're not three feet tall, her glance seemed to say.  
  
Frodo burst up and started attacking RoeInn. RoeInn laughed, and with his staff, waved the two of them together, pointed it at the hole, and it sealed, leaving RoeInn's laughter in the high earth.  
  
  
  
Frodo looked around. "Now what do we do?" Angela laughed. "I don't know. You're the one who invited me. Except you're supposed to be 144 and a dying hobbit." Both laughed. But then they heard it: the echo. An echo of their laugh, but it wasn't in their voices. It was in melting, oozing ones, burning, flaming voices.  
  
"Come to us. You fools, you come to us!" Frodo and Angela just stared at each other, and they didn't laugh again that night. 


	8. Book 2-Altered Gravity

Angela turned to Frodo. "I suppose you knew about this too, right?" Frodo rolled his eyes. "No, but I don't think this cave is very safe. I don't trust the man who recommended it." Frodo's eyes quickly went to Angela's cheek, still red. "Well, stop standing there pitying me, let's get out of here."  
  
  
  
Frodo followed Angela, not knowing that she was just running. He had a hope that she had some idea where she was going. That shattered when they came to a wide room with several tunnels going in different directions.  
  
"Which way now?"  
  
"How would I know?"  
  
"You've been leading us!"  
  
"What does that matter? Away from the voices, we didn't need to stick around to know that wasn't the best place in this world."  
  
"You really have no idea where we are?"  
  
"I suppose you do, Mr. Hobbit boy?"  
  
"Of course not!"  
  
"Well then, we're going this way!"  
  
Angela grabbed Frodo's wrist, and yanked him to the left tunnel, which went upward. She didn't think the others that went straight down would be best.  
  
  
  
However, in the pit of the tunnel, they found not light and air, but darkness and heat. The demon Angela hadn't defeated yet looked more immense in it's own dwelling.  
  
"Let's get out of her." She whispered. Frodo didn't comment, but went willingly.  
  
  
  
As they left, they heard it stirring. Angela's heart seemed to stop. "No. I can't face that thing now! I'm not ready." She mumbled to herself like this while Frodo led them to the edge of a pit. "Strange as it sounds, it looks lighter and feels cooler. Can we go down it, climbing?"  
  
Frodo and Angela clung to the rock face, aware of the steamy heat above them as the demons ran looking for them. They avoided the pits like it was death. They would slowly inch down a little, hear a high pitched squeal, and wait until it blended in with the rest to move on.  
  
  
  
Near the bottom, they felt silly, as if they were upside down.  
  
"I have an idea. If they pour lava on us, it will burn our feet. Let's try going headfirst." Angela thought Frodo's idea was very reasonable, since her blood was full in her face. "Much better. Dimensions seem to be altered here."  
  
The going got harder. Now they had to climb, and rocks they dislodged fell halfway down to the pit, then changed direction and bounced off them. When they came to the middle, a rock layer made of their rockslides and other rockslides needed to be fought through. However, doing this upside down was very difficult.  
  
After an hour, they cleared a small section, and Frodo helped push Angela through. "Oh Frodo!" Angela's voice was full of awe. Frodo, thinking his strength, blushed and started muttering it was nothing. "No, not you, up here! It's beautiful! Come in and see it." Frodo, now furious with himself for thinking he had made her so awestruck, hastily climbed in, and nearly fell out again. Angela grabbed him by the collar, and waited for his hands to come back up to help him through.  
  
What he saw amazed him. A beautiful wood, with glass statues all around. Most amazing was this gigantic forest floor. When Frodo fell on it, he felt that it was harder than ground. He pawed through layers of dirt to find a couple dozen rings. Frodo quickly looked up and discovered that it was round.  
  
"Angela. We're inside a tree." Angela laughed. "Of course we are, silly. How else would we be in middle earth while forced to remain in Deeper Earth? A loophole someone must have realized, and built for himself. We must go meet these people. Most likely elves, am I right?" Frodo remembered Aidan, and nodded. "I'd like to talk to him, too."  
  
  
  
So the couple made their way to Aidan Yosef's home. This elf was not happy to see them in his garden, but at least they were not dwarves or magicians. 


	9. Book 2-Adrian Yosef

"You pick a fine time to come to my forest! My efforts to subdue the balrog are ending. He will arise, and you, child, have the mark on you. He can see it, and he can smell it, and he will come for you!"  
  
Frodo snorted. "You talk doomsday-we-must-all-repent!"  
  
Angela elbowed him so hard he fell down. "That's what I believe, now shut up!"  
  
Frodo turned red. Now he'd insulted her religion.  
  
  
  
"Your God isn't due to arrive for a few millennia, now is He?"  
  
"How would you know? You never let me talk about it."  
  
"I didn't think I'd be with you that long, besides the Christians were weird."  
  
"My 'religion'(two fingers up to emphasize) started the day the world began. I believe God made the earth."  
  
"Of course he did."  
  
"Well then why don't you talk about faith, religion and other things?"  
  
"Because you'd go on for hours upon hours, and there would be no break."  
  
  
  
Adrian smiled, listening to them argue about the beginning of the world, but when they got to the controversial issue of Jesus Christ, he stopped them, saying, "These things do not yet apply to Frodo, young Angela. What does apply is that the Balrog will come after you, and this tree cannot shelter you for long."  
  
Angela stared at her feet. "Truly, Master Yosef?"  
  
"Yes, child. You need to prepare to fight it, not just cast it out. For, you cannot cast it but a few feet from yourself here. How one so protected as yourself came here is beyond me."  
  
"I was sent here for a purpose, and I intend to carry it out."  
  
"And you will. You will, but you need to learn to be more cautious, and control your temper when foul things draw near. The balrog you fought in middle earth was a mere child compared to the ones you will face here."  
  
  
  
Adrian paused, letting his words sink in. "Ones" he had said. That meant more than one, and older than the one she had fought before.  
  
  
  
"What must I do?"  
  
"I do not have the answer, but you know perfectly well Who does."  
  
Angela's head fell to her chest, and her knees bent. Adrian looked at her sadly, and turned to Frodo, suddenly fierce.  
  
"If you allow her to come to harm, you shall not live to see the morn. She is in terrible peril, far greater than your small mind can grasp. Few Elves care to remember this dark world, except in tales. For many years, until they kill her, you will live in constant peril. You will sleep in peace in my woods, but unless an Elf Lord were to come to your aid, I doubt your mission will succeed."  
  
"But Master Yosef, I know not our errand for which we come here."  
  
"Do you not? You came for love, to see the one you missed. How much better you thought life would be with her. For some reason, the Higher Power has granted you one last chance to avoid the shadows and live happily. You may send one message to one Elvish Lord, if you wish. But I have but one opening, and you have but one chance. Quickly, tell me who you wish would come."  
  
Frodo thought of Galadriel, Arwen, Elrond, Celeborn, and others, and then he thought of Legolas.  
  
"Though he is not an Elvish Lord, I wish for Legolas Greenleaf to aid us."  
  
Adrian smiled. "A wise choice. How you do not remember that he is prince of his tribe, I do not know."  
  
Adrian strung an arrow on a large bow which was chained to the ground.  
  
"I have summoned Legolas Greenleaf. If he comes, you may yet win this battle. If not, you will despair, and fall."  
  
Frodo shivered, and Angela sighed. Frodo kneeled beside her, and stroked her cheek. "Fly quickly to us, Legolas. We are in great need." 


	10. Book 2-Legolas

A/N Gomen for taking so long with this next chapter! After ElvenOne's reviews, I am going to take the plunge and put Legolas in this fic. So, I have ten reviews..all nice. Sigh, what joy. Anyway you want to know if Legolas gets there in time, if they're eaten by Balrogs, and who wins the argument about religion! Well, I don't think I'll get all those answered, but here I go..  
  
  
  
Legolas looked up. A long, narrow arrow had been shot directly at his left boot. A message arrow? From who? Surely not Adrian Yosef. He smiled. Unscrolling the bark, he quickly scanned the elvish writing. His smile faded. So Frodo's long lost love had come, and like the foolish lovesick young ones they were, they had fallen for the dark magician's attacks. More attacks with Balrogs..Why do you do this to yourself, Frodo?  
  
MEANWHILE..  
  
"Angela! Angela! Wake up!"  
  
A hand came up and slapped him. "Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to sleep?"  
  
"Well, you'll be sleeping in a balrog's footprint if you don't get up!"  
  
"Doesn't Adrian have some power to keep them out of here?"  
  
"He helped us out. We're not welcome, or at least I'm not."  
  
Frodo helped Angela sit up, and she started laughing, and didn't stop. Slowly standing, her leaning against him, he staggered, carrying her.  
  
"For a girl, you sure are heavy."  
  
SLAP!  
  
At least she stopped laughing..  
  
  
  
Legolas walked toward the giant tree that housed Adrian Yosef. He would be condemning himself if he entered the pit, but Frodo would be lost if he didn't.. Legolas cursed the hobbit's stupidity. But then he remembered Angela, and imagined her an elf, and understood.  
  
  
  
After Angela had slapped him, she had walked ahead, occasionally looking back to glare at him.  
  
Frodo remembered his dreams of her kiss, and set his teeth, and bared it.  
  
  
  
Angela smiled. He was suffering and she took pleasure in the thought. Well, at least I know he likes me enough to endure this. And when did we leave Adrian? Does that mean..he carried me? How sweet!  
  
  
  
A minute later, Angela smiled, ran back to him, and kissed him passionately. Frodo was too surprised to do anything before she finished and raced ahead. A smile slowly spread across his face, and he raced to catch up with her. No matter what they had to endure here, it was worth it. 


	11. Book 3-Elven Maiden

A/N: Yes this fic is late coming, but then again I haven't had any new reviews. It's midnight, and I've stopped caring about grammar, so beware..lol  
  
Frodo watched her running ahead, and slowly that stupid smile a lovesick fool has for his beloved spread across his face. It became fear as she suddenly shot up. Not flying, but her whole body stretched. Frodo screamed, and raced toward her. What new devilry was this?  
  
Angela noted the strange sensation in her legs. Somehow, she was changing. But she ignored it. Why would it matter? She was trapped in deeper earth for quite a while. She turned around to smile at Frodo, and realized he was as high as her waist.  
  
Angela blanched, and fell..fell..fell into the abyss, towards the eager balrogs.  
  
But on a ledge below her, someone with long blonde hair caught her. "I was informed, Miss Angela, that you were a hobbit. That was the case I was told when the ring was destroyed." Angela blushed. Legolas. The only member of the fellowship she didn't know how to act around.  
  
"My lord, I am sorry to inconvenience you." She apologized.  
  
Legolas set her on the ledge beside him, and tilted her face to his. "Do not be so, fair maiden. It was my pleasure."  
  
  
  
Unknown to the two elves, a dark haired figure with furry feet was watching, his heart being broken in two at the image. Yet again, he was the only "Little One," and the two elves were there only to 'protect' him. He stamped his foot. It just wasn't fair! Why was Legolas so good with women, and why did the evil magician choose THAT moment to turn her into an elf? Just to torture him?  
  
  
  
The black magician watched them through his palantir, smiling. Perfect. They summoned Legolas. The one who secretly liked her. Now how would she react? This would delay them hopefully long enough for them to forget Adrian's strange kindness to the girl. He wasn't especially happy with Frodo, but that was understandable.  
  
  
  
Unknown to the unsuspecting magician, his young apprentice had taken a liking to the small group, and wanted to save them and her world from the destruction RoeInn had planned for it. "Madeleine Keir, if you don't hurry up, I shall find another apprentice, and leave you here to die in this land!" Madeleine hurried in, apologizing, not daring to be rude enough to look RoeInn the Black in the face.  
  
Gandalf was watching with another palantir, watching the girl, seeing her intentions. He smiled. Gandalf the White was (unsurprisingly) more intelligent than his counterpart. "So. RoeInn thinks that he can destroy them by setting the hobbit against the elve? He does not know what hobbits are made of, and that will be his last mistake, unless he's foolish enough to send this Keir child to them."  
  
***  
  
The Balrogs knew of the intruders' presence, and were trying to decide how to hunt their victims. They were sent as prey by RoeInn they knew, but the black magician was very difficult. To challenge him was folly, as it was for him to come to their realm. But sending in victims was strange. They took it as a challenge they fully intended to fulfill, and fill their gnawing stomachs in the process. A younger balrog, a messenger, reported that an elf had entered. The balrogs spoke in their loud, thundering voices, and began to beat their drums. Their victims would not excape. Gandalf had done that, and that was a great shame to them. They mustn't do it again, or Deeper Earth wouldn't be as terrifying.  
  
  
  
A/N: I wanted to cut it off, but it's a longer chapter for those who want it. Nice suspense? Well, I want reviews, and if I have to make you beg, I will. Review, chapters. My system. Use it, and chapters flow. Ignore it, and be in agony over what Angela does. 


	12. Madeleine Keir

Chapter 12: Madeleine Keir

Madeleine looked up at the screen, longing plain in her eyes.  RoeInn noticed this and smiled.

I could…make her a hobbit and send her there to disrupt the hobbit's treachery… 

RoeInn blocked the thought before it began to appeal to him.

Angela stood there, staring into Legolas eyes, and saw the one thing she hated: love.  The elf loved her.  Pebbles tumbling down from above alerted her to Frodo's spyings.  She cursed, and began climbing.  "Frodo!  Come back, Frodo!"

Legolas sighed.  _So close, and yet so far.  Another moment and our lips would have met._  Legolas smiled at the thought, but climbed after her.

Gandalf smiled, and creating a strong wind, cast a spell, entrapping it in the palantirs, but even the globes couldn't contain the destructive power, and…

CRACK!  PHHT!  HWOOSH!  BANG!  The palantirs in RoeInn's room began breaking.  

RoeInn desperately cast around for the maiden who could help him.  "Madeleine!  Get over here!"

The girl came readily.  "Yes, master?"  RoeInn prepared a hole into deeper earth.  "Hurry, and get me some tree sap from Adrian's sycamores."

Madeleine nodded, and took an elven cloak stolen years before by her master, and her moccasins, found in higher earth, and looked at RoeInn expectantly.  The man had his lips pursed, but nodded.  "Nearly invisible, and with those shoes, the sound in deeper earth will hide your approach even from prince Legolas.  Go quickly, young one, and bring back what I need to defeat my enemy, and destroy Middle Earth!"

Madeleine nodded, excitement flowing through her.  Gandalf, the white wizard Gandalf, had appeared to her last night, telling her that helping Angela and Frodo would save middle earth.

Frodo ran blindly, out of the safeness of the place he'd left.  He heard Angela's footfalls, but ignored them and kept running.

What neither of them knew was that her determination was making her short again.

Angela finally caught up to him, and she put her arms around his neck, and as she was slightly shorter, closed her eyes, and lifted her feet up.  Like she had thought, Frodo groaned, and stumbled.  Legolas caught up with them, and picked the pair up.  He smiled at Angela.  "You know, you still are as stubborn as you were when you were determined to kill yourself on mount doom!"

Madeleine trembled, but set her bow, and aimed for the orc that had somehow evaded Legolas's notice.  She struck it in the back, and it howled, dropping it's weapon at Legolas' heels.  They were surrounded, but from Madeleine's current position, she couldn't be hit.  The ledge she was in allowed her to shoot out blindly or risk death by aiming.

Legolas looked up, seized the situation, and shoved the two hobbits in a small hollow in the stone.  Angela raised her fist in anger, but when it was grazed by an arrow and bled, Frodo pulled it down.  They got in a heated argument about whether they should sit there and wimper or go out and get themselves killed.  As Angela was significantly smaller than Frodo in this version of hobbit-hood, she fought with him, but didn't go out.

A/N: Wow, is this thing finally coming to a close?  Can I do such a thing?  Hm..let me think about it some more.


End file.
